


Showers aren't JUST for cleaning.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cullen taking charge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn IS the plot, Rimming, Sex negotiation used to turn the other on, Shower Sex, Takes place right after Getting Caught Getting Off, Tim getting fucked by cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Cullen continue their reunion in the shower. Not much cleaning gets done though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers aren't JUST for cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after my last story Getting Caught Getting Off.

Showers aren’t JUST for cleaning.

  Tim grabbed the lube as he and Cullen made their way into the bathroom. Cullen following behind him. “Tim? Are you ok with this? I mean…” Cullen was worried he might hurt Tim cause hey showers are slippery! Tim turned and hugged him ignoring the slight squirm. “I am. It’s rare you take charge so?’ he leaned down a bit to whisper in Cullen's ear, ‘I’m going to enjoy every minute of it.” he kissed Cullen's cheek before letting go and walking to the shower to make sure the fold out bench was still on the wall.

  Cullen grabbed some fresh towels and put them on the towel rack as Tim got out of the shower to strip and throw his clothes into the hamper. “ _Alright he’s ok with this. With me fucking him. I mean I’ve done it before but not like this. Oh god I hope I don’t slip and fall! That would just be embarrassing!_ ” he thought to himself as he went to turn on the water. “Hot, Cold or a combination?” He asked checking that the shower head and body sprays were in place and not set to pulse. “Combination sounds good.” Tim said coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

  Cullen gave a soft moan as he turned the water on. He reached behind him to grab onto Tim's body feeling the muscles and old scars. He moaned as Tim bit his shoulder lightly. “In the shower first…Ok?” Cullen said making Tim let go. “Of course. Gotta get you all nice and clean before we get dirty.” Tim said with a smirk. That got a chuckle out of him before they went into the shower.

  Once in and under the sprays Tim set the lube aside and grabbed the soap and started to get Cullen cleaned up. “Hey you need to get cleaned up too.” Cullen said taking the soap and rubbing it over Tim's body before he set it aside and grabbed the loofa along with one of the body washes and poured it into the loofa and squeezed it making it foam up before Tim hugged him. “Hey! Whoa! Easy!” Cullen said laughing.

  “I can’t help it! I missed you dear.” Tim replied kissing him softly. “Mmm…I missed you too. But I promised I’d fuck you in here so? Get cleaned up first then? I’m going to open you up slowly before taking you.” That got a moan out of Tim as Cullen scrubbed as back as best he could in the hug feeling Tim's cock twitch to life close to his thigh. “Now let go so I can get your back better ok darling?” With a slight pout Tim did so and turned around. “You can be so demanding my dear.” He said jokingly as Cullen scrubbed. “Maybe but you like it on occasion.”

  “Yeah…I do. It’s a nice change of pac-ahh…” He broke off on a moan as he felt Cullen's fingers trail down to his ass. “I think we should pull the bench out now so you have something to hold on to ok?” Cullen said trailing his soapy fingers up and down the crease of Tim's ass. Tim nodded and pulled away to go to release the bench from the wall. “Tim? You’re still ok with this? Right? I can stop…” Cullen said softly shifting from one foot to another a bit his own cock half hard already. Turning back to him Tim pulled Cullen forward and sat him on the bench next to him.

  “It’s fine. I’m ok with this. It’ll be ok. I trust you dear Cullen.” Tim said kissing Cullen softly one hand trailing down to his lovers cock and stroking it making him moan into the kiss. “T…Tim! Ahh…I’m supposed to be fucking you…not the other way around.” Cullen said a bit breathlessly. “I know. I’m just trying to let you get a bit of relief. Three days without me must’ve been hard. And I REALLY need to think before speaking.” Tim said shaking his head.

  Cullen chuckled and gripped Tim's cock in his own hand and stroked it a bit making Tim moan. “Yes you do. But for now? Turn around so I can get you ready darling. Or else? I’ll leave you hard and wanting tied to the bed with a vibe in your ass while I go shopping. Understand?” Tim moaned and nodded, “Yes dear…and god you need to take charge more often if you’re going to talk like that.” Tim said before moving Cullen's hand off his cock and getting off the bench and turning around his hands braced on the wall above the bench a bit.

  Getting up Cullen grabbed the bottle of body wash and pours some into his hand before kneeling behind Tim and spreading his cheeks open. “Ready?” He asked rubbing his fingers together to get them all good and coated. “Yeah I’m ready.” Tim said and moaned as Cullen blew over his hole before rubbing a finger around it, pressing the tip in a bit as his other hand held one cheek aside so he could see better. He pushed the finger in slowly savoring the moans Tim was making as Cullen slowly fucked him.

  “And to think this? Is only to get you clean Tim. Just wait until I get the lube and REALLY start to fuck you. I bet you’ll cum before I get two fingers in then. Oh Tim your ass is just sucking my finger in it’s so tight after going a few days without sex. Without me in you.” He said as he slowly pulled it out to ass the second finger. “Ahh…yes dear…I missed you so much. Mm…I doubt I’ll cum before you fuck me dear. Ahh!” Tim moaned as Cullen slapped his ass. “Hush you. I need to get you all nice and clean.”

  Cullen added a little more soap to his fingers as he drove them deeper into Tim finding his prostate and lightly rubbing at it. “Are you getting hard Tim? Do you want to touch yourself while I clean you?" he asked driving his fingers deeper before adding a third. “Mm…Yes I want to…I want to but not as much as I want to touch you. To hold you close my dear.” Cullen blushed slightly at that. “ _Ok yeah he’s still sweet and hot even with me fingering his ass. Course this is just to get clean. Mmm maybe he’ll do the same for me?_ ” he thought before pulling his fingers out and rinsing them under the spray. “All clean…but now to get the soap out of your ass. How should I do that darling? Take the shower head down and hold it up to you?”

  Tim whined at the loss but turned his head over his shoulder a bit to look at Cullen. “ _He’s hard again. God he’s beautiful._ ” Tim thought as Cullen kissed his shoulder blades. “Use the shower head or if I can move from here I could just use the body sprays.” He said as he bit back a moan feeling Cullen's cock against the back of his leg. “Ok. Should I help you get ready darling? Do you want me to touch you?” Cullen asked as he pulled Tim towards the sprays. “Should I suck your cock while you clean out the soap?” Tim groaned as he pulled his cheeks apart so the water could hit him cleaning the soap as best it could.

  “Do what you want to dear.” Tim said softly as the water relaxed him. Cullen smiled softly watching Tim before going to get the lube. “I think it’s done Tim.” He said helping him away again. “Yeah…so? Should I clean you out? Or do you want to fuck me until I can’t stand?” Tim asked as they headed back to the bench. “Mm…tempting but I think I want you to suck my cock for a bit is that alright darling?”

  “As you wish.” Tim said getting on his knees in front of Cullen taking his cock in hand gently before stroking it a bit. “Hehehe…wait…why am I buttercup?” Cullen said pouting. “Because you’re the pretty one. I’m the one who wears a mask.” Tim said before sucking on the head. Moaning Cullen ran a hand in Tim's wet hair. “I’m not just the pretty one. I’m…mm...smart too…” He said as Tim took him deeper into his mouth. “Ahh…Tim…ok…that’s enough.” At that Tim pulled off of Cullen's cock and got up.

  Tim smiled and kissed Cullen lightly on the cheek before going back to the bench. “I’m ready when you are Cullen.” He said as he turned around his back to Cullen hands braced and his knees resting a bit on the wood of the bench. “Right…Ok.” Cullen said grabbing the lube from the shelf Tim had put it on and squirted some into his palm like he had before with the body wash.

  He got behind Tim and got on to his knees and pulled aside one cheek to see Tim's hole was still twitching and he grinned before licking around it. Moaning Tim spread his legs a bit wider while Cullen wiggled his tongue into him a bit before pulling away. “Did you like that darling? Do you want me to go farther?” he asked pressing a lubed finger to Tim's hole lightly smearing it around. “Yes…please…Cullen please.” Tim said pushing his hips back trying to get the finger to go in.

  He moaned when he felt Cullen bite his ass a bit. “Sorry always wanted to do that too you…hehe… seems like you liked it though. Maybe I should forgo all of this and just lay you over my lap and spank you?” Cullen said pushing the finger in and slowly pulling it out before driving it back in making Tim moan loudly. “No spanking today dear…aaahhh…maybe another day?” Cullen smiled softly and kissed over the bite mark. “Ok. I understand.” He started to add the second finger driving them in faster.

  “Ahhh! Trying to make me cum from…mmm…just you fingering me?” Tim asked his cock leaking onto the bench in front of him. Cullen just hummed in agreement before adding the third finger. “Maybe I’ll try to get four into you? Or not that seems too much for today.” He said thrusting his fingers in deeply trying to find Tim's prostate and ignore his own throbbing cock. “Mmm…maybe you should…mmm touch yourself dear sweet…ahhh…Cullen?” Tim said between moans as Cullen fucked him on his fingers.

  “No. Not until you cum first for once.” He said before moving his other hand from Tim's ass and gripping his cock and stroking making Tim moan louder as he thrusts beck and forth between Cullen's hand and his fingers. “Do you like that Tim? Do you like me touching you? Stroking your cock while you fuck yourself on my fingers like you haven’t had sex in years?” he said as he drove his fingers deep finding Tim's prostate and tapping against it relentlessly. “Ahh! Yes! I love it! Mmm…I love the feeling of your fingers fucking me!” Tim said thrusting into Cullen's strokes.

  Cullen smiled and kissed Tim's hip bone before taking his hand off Tim's cock and removing his fingers. Tim whined loudly as they left him. “Cullen please…I need you in me...Please…” Tim said as Cullen picked the lube up again and poured more on to his hand before he finally touched himself to get his cock nice and coated moaning all the while. “Ahh…Tim…Can’t wait to fuck you…Mmm…you felt so good around my fingers.” Cullen said before standing behind Tim and kissing his neck.

  Tim moaned softly as Cullen kissed his way up the column of Tim's neck before he moaned more deeply feeling the head of Cullen's cock pressing against his hole. “Are you ready for me Tim? Are you ready for me to fuck you?” Cullen asked as he slowly pressed the head against Tim. “Yes! Fuck me Cullen!” With that Cullen pushed into the heat of Tim's ass and moaned as he was engulfed. “You’re so hot Tim…feels like I’m melting.”

  “Mmm…Cullen I missed you so much…aahhh…I love you my dear sweet Cullen!” Tim said as he thrust his hips back to meet Cullen's own. “Love you too darling.” Cullen replied before gripping Tim's cock with his lube slicked hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts making them both moan loudly. Tim coughed slightly as Cullen slowed down his thrusts so he wouldn’t cum too soon. “Tim? Are you ok?” He asked worried. “M’fine throat a bit sore from being so loud is all.” Tim replied. “Alright. Now? Should I cum in you? Or should I pull out and just cum all over you?” Cullen mused before picking the pace back up a bit stroking Tim's cock faster as he fucked him.

  “Ahh…in me dear Cullen...then you can clean me up again. You did such a good job before…mmm THERE!” Tim cried as Cullen found his prostate with the head of his cock and started to hit it almost every time. Moaning as Tim tightened around him Cullen kept going thrusting as deep as he could. “So close darling. What about you? Are you going to cum soon? Are you going to cum all over the bench? You’re cock’s been leaking quite a bit.”

  Moaning softly before he replied Tim glanced back at Cullen. “I am too. Mm...I’m so close. Can’t wait for you to fill me up.” Cullen moaned as Tim clenched down hard on his cock. “I’m gonna cum!” He said before moaning and cumming into Tim feeling him clench down tighter. “AHH!” Tim cried out cumming as he was filled. Cullen pulled out and pulled Tim down onto to the floor under the spray next to him.

  “Hey...you ok dear?” Tim asked running a hand in Cullen's hair getting it wetter before grabbing the shampoo and starting to pour it into his hair and work it into a lather. “M’ok…just tired…” Cullen replied sighing softly as Tim worked. “You did cum a lot. Though I did as well.” Tim kissed Cullen's cheek gently as he got him more under the spray. “Ok now lay back a bit. That’s good…” Tim said as he rinsed the shampoo out of Cullen's hair.

  Once he got the shampoo out he pulled Cullen up carefully. “So…you gonna need help cleaning up Tim?” Cullen asked leaning on Tim's side. “No I’m good. Also I’d rather get you cleaned up first anyways.” He replied kissing Cullen's temple. “Too bad…hand me the shampoo please.” Tim laughed softly and gave it to him before re-positioning himself so Cullen could wash his hair.


End file.
